jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Ewan McGregor
Ewan Gordon McGregor ˈjuːən, (* 31. März 1971 in Crieff, Perthshire, Schottland) ist ein schottischer Schauspieler. Er ist verheiratet mit Eve Mavrakis und ist der Vater von Clara Mathilde und Esther Rose. In der Prequel-Trilogie spielt er den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi Biografie Nach Abschluss der Schule arbeitete er am Perth Repertory Theater, um später an der Londoner Guildhall School of Music and Drama seine Ausbildung zu verbessern. Kurz vor seinem Abschluss verließ er die Schule, um an Dennis Potters TV Produktion "Lippenstift an Deinem Kragen" ("Lipstick on your Collar") mitzuwirken. Weitere Fernsehauftritte schlossen sich an und 1993 war der Schauspieler in dem Film "Being Human" erstmals auf der Kinoleinwand präsent. Bereits 1994 arbeitet Ewan McGregor erstmals mit dem Regisseur Danny Boyle an dem Film "Shallow Grave - Kleine Morde unter Freunden" zusammen, mit dem er später auch "Trainspotting" realisieren sollte, danach widmete er sich dem Surferprojekt "Blue Juice". Sein Durchbruch als Schauspieler gelang McGregor mit der gleichnamigen Roman-Verfilmung "Trainspotting", in der er den Junkie Renton aus einem Edinburgher Vorort spielt. Ungeschminkt zeigt der Film die Ereignisse um eine schottische Clique und deren Heroinkonsum. Um einen ausgezehrten Heroin-Junkie zu spielen, hatte Ewan 15 kg abgenommen. In der Folge spielte er immer wieder in Filmen mit, die nicht zu den Hollywood-Blockbustern zählten, so zum Beispiel das Horrorremake "Freeze - Alptraum Nachtwache" oder "Lebe lieber ungewöhnlich". Die breite Öffentlichkeit nahm Ewan McGregor in seiner Rolle als Obi-Wan Kenobi in Die dunkle Bedrohung wahr. Auch in den nachfolgenden Episoden Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith füllte er diese Rolle aus, und verdankt diesen Filmen sicherlich einen großen Teil seines kommerziellen Erfolgs. thumb|left|McGregor in "Moulin Rouge!" Neben seiner Arbeit an George Lucas Mammutprojekt war der Schauspieler in den preisgekrönten Filmen "Moulin Rouge", "Big Fish" und "Black Hawk Down" zu sehen. In der Musical-Verfilmung "Moulin Rouge" stellte er - wie bereits in anderen Filmen vorher - sein musikalisches Talent unter Beweis. Zwischenzeitlich war McGregor Mitglied der Firma Natural NyLon, die er mit Schauspieler-Feunden wie Jude Law und Sean Perthwee gegründet hatte. So produzierte er mit Nora seinen eigenen Film. Nach der Liebeskomödie "Down with Love", die in Deutschland jedoch wenig Beachtung fand, versuchte sich Ewan McGregor auch als Synchronsprecher. Trotz des Erfolges drehte McGregor nach vielen größeren Projekten in Schottland den Independent-Film "Young Adam", der ihm weltweit noch größeren Respekt und Anerkennung einbrachte. In dem Animationsfilm "Robots" sprach er im englischen Original die Stimme des Rodney Copperbottom, in "Valiant" die gleichnamige Taube. Im April 2004 brach er, zusammen mit seinem Freund und Schauspielkollegen Charley Boorman, den er während der Dreharbeiten zu "Der Schlangenkuss" ("The Serpent's Kiss") kennen gelernt hatte, in London auf, um mit dem Motorrad nach New York zu fahren - the "Long way round" quer durch Europa, Russland, Kasachstan, die Mongolei, Alaska, Kanada und die USA. Für beide ein Kindheitstraum. Die daraus entstanden TV-Serie, sowie das Buch und die 2005 erschienenen DVDs brachen in England alle Rekorde. Für 2007 ist eine zweite Reise, von Schottland nach Kapstadt, "The long way down", geplant. Gemeinsam mit Scarlett Johansson wirkte McGregor an Regisseur Michael Bays Blockbusterproduktion "Die Insel" mit. Zuletzt war McGregor in Marc Forsters "Stay" als Psychiater bzw. Arzt an der Seite von Naomi Watts und Ryan Gosling zu sehen. Im Frühjahr 2006 drehte er zusammen mit Renée Zellweger in London den Film "Miss Potter", in dem er Norman Warne verkörpert. Vom 20. Mai bis zum 3. Dezember 2005 stand McGregor als Sky Masterson in "Guys and Dolls" auf der Bühne des Londoner Piccadilly-Theaters und feierte dort große Erfolge. Er gewann unter anderem den wichtigen "What's On Stage"-Award und wurde für einen "Laurence Olivier"-Award nominiert. 2009 spielte er an der Seite von Tom Hanks in Illuminati, die Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Buches von Dan Brown, den Camerlengo Ventresca, den Diener des Papstes. Kürzlich adoptierten Ewan und seine Frau Eve ein 4-jähriges Mädchen aus der Mongolei, welches er auf der Motorradreise kennengelernt hatte. Filmographie * 1993 - Being Human - Alvarez * 1994 - Kleine Morde unter Freunden (Shallow Grave) - Alex Law * 1995 - Blue Juice - Dean Raymond * 1996 - Trainspotting – Neue Helden (Trainspotting) - Mark Renton * 1996 - Die Bettlektüre (The Pillow Book) - Jerome * 1996 - Brassed Off - Mit Pauken und Trompeten (Brassed Off) - Andy * 1997 - Freeze – Alptraum Nachtwache (Nightwatch) - Martin Bells * 1997 - Der Schlangenkuss (The Serpent's Kiss) - Meneer Chrome * 1997 - Lebe lieber ungewöhnlich (A Life Less Ordinary) - Robert Lewis * 1998 - Velvet Goldmine - Curt Wild * 1998 - Little Voice - Die Stimme ihres Lebens (Little Voice) - Billy * 1999 - Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace) - Obi Wan Kenobi * 1999 - Das Auge (Eye of the Beholder) - Stephen Wilson * 2000 - High Speed Money (Rogue Trader) - Nick Leeson * 2000 - Nora - Die leidenschaftliche Liebe von James Joyce (Nora) - James Joyce * 2001 - Moulin Rouge - Christian James * 2001 - Black Hawk Down - Spec. John Grimes * 2002 - Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones) - Obi Wan Kenobi * 2003 - Big Fish - Der Zauber, der ein Leben zur Legende macht (Big Fish) - Edward Bloom (junge Version) * 2003 - Young Adam - Joe Taylor * 2004 - Down with Love - Zum Teufel mit der Liebe (Down with Love) - Catcher Block * 2005 - Robots - Rodney Copperbottom (Sprecher in der original Version) * 2005 - Valiant - Vailant (Sprecher in der original Version) * 2005 - Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith) - Obi Wan Kenobi * 2005 - Die Insel (The Island) - Lincoln Six Echo/Tom Lincoln * 2005 - Stay - Marc Forster * 2005 - Long Way Round (TV-Serie Großbritannien) - sich selbst * 2005 - Scenes of a sexual Nature - Billy * 2006 - Stormbreaker - Ian Rider * 2006 - Miss Potter - Norman Warne * 2007 - Cassandras Traum * 2007 - Long way down - sich selbst * 2008 - Incendiary - Jasper Black * 2009 - Illuminati - Carmalengo Ventresca Weblinks * McGregor, Ewan Kategorie:Reale Personen en:Ewan McGregor es:Ewan McGregor hu:Ewan McGregor nl:Ewan McGregor pt:Ewan McGregor ru:Макгрегор, Юэн